


Death and Her Demon

by rowaning



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), enemies to lovers real fast, set in the supernatural universe but no supernatural characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaning/pseuds/rowaning
Summary: After a one night stand with Hell's most notorious demon, Xander can't seem to let go of her desire to see Skye again. Could she possibly feel the same way?
Relationships: OC/OC, Skye Winchester (OC)/Xander (OC)





	Death and Her Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to add this note: I should probably introduce these characters huh. Skye is a half demon who gets sort of adopted as a Winchester sibling some time in season 4 (because I am nothing if not basic). Xander is a reaper who has existed for centuries. They're girlfriends (eventually). Probably not going to be writing anything more about them unless I get bored enough to pirate Supernatural, although I have rewritten them into various other fandoms just cause I love them so much.

**Xander**

She tried to justify it to herself. The other reapers didn’t want this kind of job, what with awkward questions from the victim’s souls and the potential of running across a demon. Her coworkers did n ’t question her too much, and she tried not to question herself too much. Tried not to think about why she was suddenly taking as many demon victim assignments as she could, why she arrived to each reaping just a  _bit_ earlier than necessary. She was just doing her job, that’s all. Just doing her job. The disappointment she felt whenever she didn’t see a demon? Whenever she saw a demon, but not those gorgeous blue eyes, that rainbow-dyed hair, that smile that screamed danger? Nothing, not important, not relevant. Just doing her job, not thinking about her. 

_Skye._ Xander loved the taste of the name on her tongue, whispering it to herself when she was alone.  _Not as much as other tastes-_ No, best not to think about that. It was nothing, a one night thing, nothing to obsess over. And yet… Besides, who’s to say she even worked this side of transactions? Does she even work in deals at all? Maybe being above ground had been an irregular thing, maybe demons have vacation time. Maybe Xander would never see her again.

* * *

They  had  met maybe a month ago, at a shabby dive bar in Toronto of all places. She’d wanted somewhere quiet to spend her night off, and the fading neon and creaky  door frame said this was the place to be. She’d turned a few heads as she walked in, overdressed as ever. One doesn’t usually wear Dior to that kind of place. She sat alone, with an air of confidence and style keeping all the other patrons from approaching her. All but one. The other woman had drifted over, surprisingly graceful despite her clunky combat boots. She sat in the chair opposite Xander with a swish of flannel and grinned slyly at her.

“Mind if I sit here?” she’d drawled, her voice low and sexy. 

Xander was annoyed at first, at the disruption of her peaceful drink. Then she looked up. The stranger was beautiful, in a way unlike anyone she had ever seen before. Her clothes were somewhat ratty but fit her frame well, showing off muscular arms and shoulders. Her hair had been shaved on one side, and her choppy bangs were dyed various colours. But her eyes, her eyes were the most striking. To anyone else in the bar, they were simply blue, bright but regular. To Xander, however, and anyone who could see beyond the mortal plane, they were extraordinary. Like looking up into a clear sky, her eyes were an endless blue expanse, ringed by the purples and oranges of the sunset. As captivating as this was, the rational part of Xander’s brain was fully aware that the woman in front of her was definitely not human. And despite being unlike any she’d met prior to this, she was most definitely a demon. No, not just a demon. A half-demon, the only one currently in existence. Notorious for working with demon hunters, feared for her supposed connection to the current King of Hell.  _Tell her to leave_ was the rational response to any demon sitting across from her, especially this one. 

“Please do,” was what came out of her mouth. Her confident facade wavered, obviously this response was unexpected. A waiter passed by, blocking further conversation for a moment and allowing Xander to stare deeper into the stranger’s beautiful eyes.

“Another rum and coke for me, and one of whatever she’s having.” The waiter left for their drinks, and Xander was left at a loss for words.

“Skye.” The sudden sound of her companions voice threw her, she had gotten lost in those eyes again, dammit.

“Beg pardon?” 

“My name. It’s Skye. You?” She spoke tersely, perhaps having the same trouble forming sentences as Xander herself.

“Oh, ah, Xander. I’m Xander.” 

Neither of them mentioned what they each already knew, that they were neither human nor the same species. There was a sort of fear there, that knowing it was fine but saying it aloud would ruin everything, force them to acknowledge their differences and make their separate ways. Instead, they discussed mundane things like preferred drinks, which bar has the best mozzarella sticks, their preferred styles of clothing, what music they listen to. The conversation grew ever more personal, the women grew considerably drunker, and at one single moment they both chose to do the unthinkable. Xander leaned across the table, barely noticing that Skye was doing so as well. In that second, she was terrified. She’d kissed plenty of girls before, but never on the first meeting, and never a demon. When their lips met, there was only relief, and then bliss. When Skye took her hand and led her to a room upstairs, she didn’t think about complications, or consequences. She only thought about striking blue eyes, and a dangerous smile that she’d like to taste again.

* * *

**Skye**

It was just work. There was nothing to it. Get summoned, make a deal, follow up. Simple. So why couldn’t she focus? Normally this required zero effort: when a human summons a demon they generally have a good idea of whats going to go down. She just had to rattle off a few terms, let the poor sap decide whether ten years with whatever they ask for is worth eternity in hell, and either seal the deal or leave. Lately though, she’d been irritable, snapping at clients and coworkers alike, not even trying to hit quota. Eventually, her occasional lunch buddy Demetrius pestered her into telling him what was going on. So she did. She told him all about the drop dead gorgeous reaper she saw at Nine Lives last month, and how she sat across from her fully expecting to be told off, and how they talked for hours, and how they did few things other than talking. Demetrius listened, he was always good at that. After pondering for a moment, he replied.

“So you have a crush.”

“Wha- no- I mean, a crush? of course n- of course not, what? No- no,” she spluttered, thrown by this simple analysis.

“Skye. Think for a moment. You had a good time with a pretty girl, you’re upset cause you haven’t seen her since. Face it, you’ve got a crush.”

Skye went beet red, still trying to deny it. It wasn’t the crush itself that was the problem. It was the fact that she had a crush on a reaper. Before, in the moment she had pretended- no, they both had pretended- that there was nothing different about them, that she wasn’t a half-demon and Xander wasn’t a reaper and it was fine. Now though, she had to think about it. Had to think about how the long, soft curls she loved to feel, and the perfectly manicured nails, and the bright green eyes belonged to a reaper. Maybe not a group she was in direct conflict with, but still one that functioned very differently from hers. For one thing, reapers protect human souls and ferry them to heaven. Her job was to mark human souls and drag them down to hell to be corrupted. She could’ve just ignored the pretty girl at the bar and moved on with her life, and yet… She didn’t regret it, that much was good. She missed it, and that was less good. It wasn’t even the sex she missed, though that had been pretty great. It was the wide grin Xander made when she laughed, it was the musical tone of her voice, it was the awe Skye felt when she walked into the room wearing a gorgeous dress and evening gloves, pearl necklace standing out against her dark skin, turning the heads of everyone in the establishment. She had an aura of power and confidence, the kind Skye thought only cutthroat CEOs on TV could pull off. It was almost intoxicating to see her, and even more so to talk to her, to get to know her, and finally to kiss her. Skye wasn’t quite aware of it at the moment, but her decision had been made. She was going to find this Xander again and tell her how she felt, even if she didn’t feel the same way.

* * *

**Xander**

It was another week before Xander saw her again. She’d heard about demon deals outside a certain small town in Ontario, specifically a demon with blue eyes and colourful hair. So she went, and she wandered, passing by various crossroads, asking about suspicious, not-exactly-normal activity. And she found her. Well, she stumbled across her. In broad daylight, making a deal with some poor sap. 

“What are you doing here?” She sounded angry. Or maybe incredulous? Xander couldn’t make our tone over her shock at actually seeing Skye, hearing her voice again after so long.

“I was in the area.” It was true enough, she had been in the area, though she didn’t feel the need to mention why. 

“Great. Do you mind?” Now she could make out the impatience in Skye’s voice. The deal, of course! She should go, leave her to her business, but she just couldn’t. She addressed the human;

“Do you have any idea what you’re signing for?”

“Of course he does, what kind of salesman do you take me for?” Skye interrupted sharply. She should have apologized, backed off, but for some reason continued the argument.

“Well, I take you for a demon. Not exactly the picture of honest business practices.”

Skye reddened at this, anger clearly showing in her face.

“I can’t see why you care, but I happen to believe in transparency in my dealings. My clients know exactly what they’re getting into when they sign on.” She was fuming, anger showing through in her voice. After a moments stare-down, Skye pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to her client.

“If you’re still interested after being so rudely interrupted,” this was said with a pointed glare towards Xander, “Set this on fire when you want to finalize the paperwork.”

The client took the card and immediately took his leave. Understandable, as a human had little chance of survival standing by an altercation between a demon and a reaper. Distracted by the clients quick escape, Xander hadn’t realized that Skye had rounded on her;

“Since when do reapers give a shit how we work?” Without a mortal nearby, Skye let the full force of her anger out. “You can’t barge your way into a deal and scare off my clients. Even us _demons_ know not to interrupt a reaping, I’d expect to be given the same professional courtesy!”

With every word she spoke louder, the last sentence coming out as a shout. The grass between her and Xander  shriveled and turned yellow, and any woodland creatures in the area quickly fled. 

“I’m surprised professional courtesy is a priority for you, aren’t you technically betraying your own species here?” Xander matched Skye’s angry tone with a cool superiority, though internally she wondered why she was pushing this argument so hard.

“Excuse me?” Skye’s voice grew dangerously cold, and the leaves of nearby trees began to brown and crumble.

“You’re half human aren’t you? I’d assume that means you have some sense of morality but it seems that’s not the case.” The air between them was chilling fast, and Skye’s eyes had turned a dark, stormy grey. Still, Xander pressed on

“In fact, looks to me like you’re even worse than the average demon. At least they have some level of respect for their own kind.” That did it. Storm clouds gathered above them while harsh winds blew through the clearing. Skye’s fists were clenched, lightning flashing in her eyes.

“How dare you.” She spoke quietly, but Xander could hear her clearly over the howling wind.

“How dare you assume I’m anything like them.” Xander’s skirt and hair were whipping in the wind, and she could barely see Skye’s face but could hear the rage in her voice.

“Trying to distance yourself from demons now? That’s rich, considering what you’ve been up to.” Xander kept digging herself into this hole. Maybe if Skye hated her she could finally stop pining. Skye laughed sharply.

“I may work with them, but I’m no demon,” She grinned, a smile designed to horrify the average onlooker. “What I meant was; don’t mistake me for something human either.”

Xander had no idea how to respond to this, and she stepped backwards to avoid the wave of demonic fury. 

“I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh, you didn’t mean to chase away my client? You didn’t mean to undermine me in the middle of a business meeting? _You didn_ _’_ _t mean to waltz into my life, have yourself a good lay then turn around and assume I_ _’_ _m just like any other demon that gets my kicks manipulating people?!?_ _”_ Suddenly Skye cut herself off and stepped back, clearly regretting what she’d just admitted. The wind calmed as she turned away.

“I think you’ve made your point. Now fuck off.” This was muttered more to the trees than Xander, but she got the message. And she didn’t like it.

“Wait,” Xander grabber Skye’s arm, knowing full well how stupid of a move that was. “I’m sorry, I- that is- um, I mean to say that what I said was rude and uncalled for, and I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to fight with you.” Skye picked up on her mistake before she did, and narrowed her eyes as she turned back.

“What happened to ‘I was in the area’?” She was still angry, but Xander thought there was a hint of curiosity in her voice. She released her arm and tried to stand casually, instead fumbling her hands for a moment before crossing them defensively.

“Um, I mean, I really was just in the area, but I was in the area because I was looking for you. And not to pick a fight!” She added hastily as Skye’s expression turned nasty. She took a deep breath. 

“I wanted to see you again.”

Skye’s face was suspicious, but her eyes had cleared to a brilliant bright blue instead of the stormy grey they had been earlier. The silence grew deafening to Xander, and she started rambling.

“I wasn’t sure what to do after, I thought I could just leave it be and everything would be fine but then I kept hoping I would see you and I started looking for you and-” She was cut off by Skye’s hand on her arm.

“I wanted to see you again too. I was afraid, I mean, you’re a reaper, we’re not supposed to get along really, and my situation is super complicated, and-” This time Xander did the cutting off. She leaned forward, closing the distance between the shorter woman and herself, and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. Skye bristled for a moment, before melting into Xander’s arms and wrapping her own around her neck. They held this position for a moment, wanting nothing more than to stay in each other’s arms forever.

* * *

After what was simultaneously an eternity and much too short, they broke the kiss and stood for a moment in each other’s arms.

“What happens now?” Skye’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, and she spoke into Xander’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re a half-demon and I’m a reaper. Technically, there’s no rules against us being together, if only because no one ever thought to write one. Maybe we can make this work.” Xander ran her fingers through Skye’s hair, soft where it wasn’t gelled into spikes.

“Besides, who would mess with you? Reapers can’t touch you, demons are afraid of you, and angels are afraid of your family. I think what happens next is whatever you want it to be.” Xander tilted Skye’s face up and kissed her on the cheek.

“Right, you’re right. Except, I want what happens next to be whatever _we_ want it to be.” Skye took Xander’s hands in her own. This was going to be complicated, and much harder than Xander made it sound, but they would figure it out. Together.


End file.
